cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mental Omega
Mental Omega APYR is a mod for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge which aims to reimagine and revamp the game by adding new units and features in the original game, de facto being an unofficial expansion pack. The mod also comes with a brand new storyline and a campaign for all the three sides - the Allies, the Soviets and Epsilon (Yuri's faction). As of version 3.0, Mental Omega uses a separate executable file, same as Yuri's Revenge does, so both games can be run without mutually interfering with each other. Multiplayer is played through CnCNet and is also compatible with Tunngle and XWIS. GameRanger is not supported yet. In version 3.3, a completely new fourth side, the Foehn Revolt, was introduced, with its own techtree and units. Each side has three subfactions, each with some unique units and a different approach to their faction's specializations and it's own campaing. And since version 3.3.3, mental omega introduces savegame compatibility that was lacking in previous installments of the mod. Mental Omega FAQ, "Q: Can I save or load my game sessions in Mental Omega 3.3? " Gameplay Mental Omega aims to make the game almost perfectly balanced (hence why APYR = Almost Perfect Yuri's Revenge) by adding a lot of new units and rebalancing the already existing ones. Some notable additions include more naval units for Yuri, new country-specific units, the Centurion Siege Crawler for the Soviets, Irkalla for Epsilon and more. Mental Omega also adds new game modes to the game, other than the three standard ones. Mental Omega 3.0 also has their own soundtrack that can be optional for downloading. The mod also comes with many new multiplayer and skirmish maps, as well as a new single player campaign for all the three factions. Co-op maps are included in the latest release. Added in version 3.3, the Foehn Revolt is a technologically cyber-advanced army which is implied to be an Allied-Soviet alliance formed to defeat Yuri and his Epsilon forces that is hinted to have successfully conquered the world in the future. This fourth faction, which is not based from any factions in the Command & Conquer universe, has powerful but expensive arsenal consisting of units making use of wind control, plasma and nanomachine technologies, such as Megalodon walkers, the M.A.D.M.A.N. tank, the Harbinger Gunship and the Mastodon tank, culminating in their superweapons Blasticade, which works exactly the same as the Firestorm barrier in Tiberian Sun, and the devastating Great Tempest. Story line 1982. Hungering for revenge, the Soviets launch a full-scale invasion against the United States of America. The Allied primary defense network is shut down under mysterious circumstances and the only thing between the Soviets and America is a tiny little ocean. The third Great World War begins, where the strings are pulled by a single man - a remnant of Stalin's psychic legacy. The Allies "After the Soviets’ defeat at our hands during the Second Great War, we have occupied Russia and appointed a puppet premier, Alexander Romanov, in order to preserve stability and gain popularity within the country. Several years ago, with the appointment of Romanov’s new chief advisor, a man known only as Yuri, our relationships with the Russian deteriorated. Shortly afterwards, the public opinion began to change and we were pressured to slowly retract forces from Russia. Our intelligence network in Asia has been compromised as contact with our spies was lost. Today, our worst fears have been confirmed: our attempts to control the Russian bear have failed miserably. The Soviets have risen against us and their forces are approaching the United States from all sides. Our Peacekeeper missile network has failed due to causes unknown. The Russians are attempting to cross over the Potomac and strike at the Pentagon in order to cripple our military leadership. We cannot allow this to happen. Marshal your forces, defend the capital, and prepare for war." The Soviets "Greetings Comrade, the war we have waited for so long is finally happening! The World Revolution is upon us, and by the end, we will all be comrades and proletariats, united in worldwide brotherhood! We have taken a gamble and sent most of our forces to sea for America - they will strike from both East and West. Our Comrades in Latin America will come in from the south, as well as facilitate our grip when we land and take control. Your recent successes in Academy have landed you an honor and a test - you are to be among the commanders of the first strike on America, the landing on New York City. While the task at hand is not the highest one, it is of extreme importance. Your first task is to obliterate American morale, and to decapitate their hypocritical Statue of Liberty - we will eventually build a true monument there. With that done, due to the fact that the Statue is near the next objectives, it has fallen onto you to lay the groundwork for much of our offensive forces a ways behind, so that they can pass unimpeded into the City and fan out. American outposts guard the bridges into the city, and they need to be taken out. If the Americans blow the bridges, it is on you to repair them, and secure the other side. When our forces start streaming in, join the battle at hand and take out the American forces. This is admittedly a difficult task, but there is little doubt among the Politburo that you can do it. As a sign of this, you will have command of the Hero of the Soviet Union, Boris, when he lands in the city." Epsilon "Proselyte, welcome to the future. Yuri has plans for you and all his followers in PsiCorps, and we shall help make the world into something grand. An operation of utmost urgency must be conducted - Russian Premier Romanov has decided to start the war, and when he makes this known to President Dugan, the Americans will no doubt launch Peacekeeper ICBMs at Soviet Russia. We promised the Premier a path to victory, and we shall follow through. The rockets are being fuelled at Vandenberg Air Force Base in California. We activated a few of our agents there, and they are all you have to work with at the moment. Time is everything, as once those missiles launch, its over. But you have a secret power that Yuri has gifted us - the power to shape thoughts, and thus shape the currents of the future. Use them to make your way to the Base, and hit a few key points. With this, they will be defenseless." Foehn "The true enemy is still hiding in the shadows. We should prepare for his arrival." Complete Storyline Mental Omega dives into a chaotic alternate universe that takes place during the 1980's. In 1946, Professor Albert Einstein created a prototype temporal displacement device called the Chronosphere that allows him to travel backwards in time. He attempted to avert the horror and bloodshed of World War II by assassinating Adolf Hitler before he seizes power in Germany. Unfortunately, the erasure of Nazi Germany as a world power eliminated a check on power of the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic. The Soviet Union grew in power and began expanding aggressively into Eastern Europe, forcing Western European nations to band together and counter the growing threat of the Russian bear. After a lengthy and bloody war, the Allies were victorious, Premier Joseph Stalin was killed, and the USSR was occupied by the Allies and the United States of America to set up a European-friendly regime. In the present year of 1983, the geopolitical situation of the world is at its most tense since the Second Great War. The Romanov regime in the Soviet Union has slowly turned against their former Allied puppeteers at the introduction of a man named Yuri as Premier Romanov's adviser. The Latin Confederation has taken power in the entirety of South America and Mexico, putting a hostile Communist power right on the doorstep of the United States. And in the far East, Chinese Communists have been consolidating their power over China as the democratic Republic of China goes into exile, putting capitalist nations like South Korea and the newly independent Japan in a tenuous situation. While Allied occupying troops are forced to withdraw from the Soviet Union, Premier Romanov initiates a buildup of the Red Army despite restrictions placed on it after the Second Great War, all with one goal in mind: to seek revenge against the Allied Nations. The Soviets begin their attack on the United States, believing them to be a great factor of success of the Allies in the Second Great War by supplying the Europeans weapons and supplies. Surprisingly, the American nuclear armaments and laser defense platforms are disabled, leaving conventional US military forces as the primary defense of the country. Meanwhile, the Russians launch an invasion on Europe, absorbing all territory along the way and forcing the Western European nations to once again unite and scramble their forces. And behind all this, Yuri and his shadowy special operations group PsiCorps silently start their own quest for world domination. The Third Great War has begun. Links *Mental Omega website *Mental Omega at ModDB *Official Mental Omega Facebook page *Official Mentalmeisters channel on Twitch.tv *Mental Omega Wiki References Category:Yuri's Revenge Mods